La Mutación
by Biancamanda16
Summary: El equipo SG1 fue a explorar un nuevo planeta y durante la exploración O'neill es atacado por una criatura y luego empieza a mutar.
1. chapter 1

El equipo SG1 fue a explorar un nuevo planeta al llegar al planeta observaron la variada vegetación se dividieron en dos grupos Daniel y Teal'c, y Jack y Sam. El grupo de Jack y Sam se adentraria al bosque y el grupo de Daniel recorrería los alrededores, Jack y Sam seguían el recorrido sin percatarse que una criatura los estaba siguiendo cuando de repente Jack oyó un ruido entre los arbustos se dio la vuelta y vio a una especie de lobo alienigena que estaba por atacar a Sam, Jack empujó a Sam y luego la criatura lo atacó a en lugar de Sam, Jack logró dispararle a la criatura sin embargo esta logró morderlo antes de morir.

Señor gracias por salvarme, ¿se encuentra bien?.

Solo me mordió voy a estar bien, volvamos con los demás.

Si señor.

Luego de que el grupo se reuniera volvieron a la base.

El General Hammon le ordenó a O'neill que vaya a la enfermería para que lo revisarán.

Jack no tuvo de otra que ir a la enfermería.

La Doctora Freicer revisó la herida de Jack y al hacerlo descubrió que ya había cicatrizado.

Oh esto es muy inusual ¿seguro qué era en este brazo?.

Pues claro, qué no ve que me desgarro la manga de la chaqueta.

Si es verdad... pero no tiene nada.

Bueno entonces puedo irme.

No, primero le haré unas pruebas.

Bueno.

La doctora Freicer le extrajo sangre a Jack, luego realizó las pruebas y Jack se retiró a su habitación.

Luego de un rato se sentía algo agitado no podía dormir y luego se puso nervioso se levantó y se fue a caminar una rato por la base.

Mientras tanto la doctora Freicer ya tenía los resultados de los estudios de Jack.

Esto no esta bien debo informar esto. Mientras tanto Jack seguía con su recorrido se chocó con un soldado el cual se molesto y empezó a insultarlo, Jack aún nervioso y ahora molesto empezó a golpear al soldado lo golpeó tanto que el rostro se quedó ensangrentado ya le había roto la nariz y labio, otros soldados que pasaron por ahí lo detuvieron pero los soldados no podían con el y empezó a golpearlos luego de un rato un grupo de soldados pudo detenerlo y lo noquearon por seguridad y llevaron al soldado herido a la enfermería al igual que a Jack.

Mientras la doctora Freicer informaba al General Hammon los resultados de las pruebas de Jack.

Las pruebas de sangre del Coronel O'neill indican que tiene un virus que esta mutando su DNA.

Pero no a mostrado ningún cambio.

Pero los tendrá.

Justo en ese momento entra un soldado y les informa que Jack tuvo una pelea con un soldado y que lo dejó bastante golpeado y a otros heridos y que tuvieron que noquearlo para que se detuviera.

La Doctora y el General fueron rápidamente a la enfermería en el camino el General mando llamar al resto del SG1.

Al llegar ya todos estaban reunidos charlaron un rato luego Jack despertó su pelo se había vuelto más oscuro y le salieron colmillos afilados y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras filosas, Jack se encontraba amarrado de manos y pies por qué lo consideraban peligroso.

Hey chicos ¿qué pasa?.

Coronel O'neill estuvo involucrado en una pelea ¿qué no lo recuerda?.

Oh espere han si creo este no se ¿qué pasó el chico esta bien?.

Bueno esta muy golpeado pero estará bien, ¿y usted como se siente?.

Yo no se estoy algo confundido ¿pasa algo de lo que no esté enterado?.

Al parecer la criatura que lo mordió lo infectó con algún tipo de virus que esta mutando su DNA.

¿Y no tienen algo mejor qué hacer además de amarrarme?.

Coronel cuide su lenguaje, esta amarrado por qué golpeó a muchos soldados e hirió a otro.

¡Señor que no oyo me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito monstruo no me interesa que lenguaje use!.

Jack al decir esto tenía sus ojos amarillo oscuro.

Señor esto es mi culpa perdóneme.

Jack al oír esto se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Sam no se culpe.

Jack no te preocupes descubrirán como curarte.

Si Daniel espero que lo hagan.

Luego el General ordenó traer a la criatura para que le hicieran pruebas y buscar una cura para Jack, el equipo fue y trajo el cuerpo de la criatura y la doctora Freicer hizo pruebas con el cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Jack seguía empeorando tenía fiebre luego de horas finalmente se convirtió en algo parecido a un lobo y logró soltarse de las ataduras y arranco la puerta y salió de la habitación ahora O'neill era un hombre lobo de pelaje marrón y ojos rojos caminaba erguido, sus garras eran tan filosas como el mismísimo metal o alguna navaja, los soldados al verlo empezaron a disparar hiriendo a O'neill pero las heridas empezaron a sanar y luego O'neill rugió luego saltó y salió corriendo de allí tan rápido que no supieron donde fue, O'neill logró salir de la base pero estaba muy cansado el regenerarse y correr tanto lo habían agotado y volvió a la normalidad y se desmayo.

El General al enterarse de lo sucedido envío grupos de búsqueda un grupo logró encontrarlo y lo llevaron de vuelta a la base y fue llevado a la enfermería.

En esta ocasión Jack al despertar se encontraba en una habitación de aislamiento.

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo SG1 estaban con la doctora y el General.

El estado del Coronel esta empeorando ya se ha convertido y si lo vuelve a hacer podría no volver a la normalidad.

¿Y que hay del anti virus?.

Aún seguimos con eso y también debemos hacerle más pruebas al Coronel.

Muy bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo.

La doctora y SG1 fueron a ver a O'neill el ya no estaba amarrado, ahora O'neill lucia más joven.

Hola señor se ve mejor.

Hola ham me podrían decir ¿qué paso?.

Te has convertido en una bestia y escapaste de la base y te encontramos inconsciente hacia los alrededores.

Oh vaya yo no recuerdo nada de eso ¿he herido a alguien?.

No pero me aseguran que a usted si lo han herido, le dispararon.

Ah si pero yo no tengo ninguna herida.

Oh si pero los soldados que lo vieron dijeron que sus heridas se curaron solas.

Genial por fin una buena noticia.

Jack también deberías de ver tu pelo, toma.

Daniel le pasa un espejo a O'neill y el lo toma y se ve en el espejo y nota que se ve más joven y tiene el pelo más oscuro y un poco más largo nota también que tiene colmillos y garras.

Vaya me veo bien bueno a excepción de los colmillos y las garras.

O'neill creo que no entiendes la gravedad de esto.

Teal'c solo le estoy viendo el lado positivo a esto.

No Teal'c tiene razón si se vuelve a convertir puede que no vuelva a la normalidad y creo que poco a poco perderá su mente racional y lo dominará el lado salvaje.

¿Y ya tienen una cura o algo así?.

Esto es muy complejo necesitamos más tiempo para terminar los estudios.

Yo podría ayudarla.

Esta bien Sam, bueno voy a extraerle más sangre para los estudios.

Genial, bueno yo haré lo posible por controlarme lo más posible.

Oky ya tengo la muestra ya vuelvo.

La doctora Freicer salió de la habitación.

Señor no se preocupe se recuperará

Carter me siento bien no se preocupe todo saldrá bien.

Bueno iré a ayudar a la doctora Freicer.

Sam salio de la habitación.

Jack yo también me iré.

Oh espera, ¿es necesario que me tengan aquí encerrado?.

Si O'neill cuando pierdes el control eres peligro.

Oh bueno pero podrían traerme algún libro o algo.

Hasta luego Jack.

Daniel salió.

Veré que puedo hacer, hasta luego.

Teal'c salió de la habitación y unos soldados cerraron la puerta.

Oh bueno mejor tomo una siesta.


	3. Chapter 3

La doctora Freicer hizo las pruebas con ayuda de Sam y otros científicos y descubrieron que el lobo que mordió a Jack también había sido infectado por el mismo virus y al parecer el virus era sintético la criatura era resultado de algún experimentó y la criatura termino perdiendo el control y su estructura de DNA y no saben cual era su forma original.

Esto es terrible si no hayamos una cura pronto Jack podría terminar igual que esta criatura.

Bueno mejor continuemos con las pruebas.

Mientras O'neill ya dormido tenia pesadillas. O'neill se encontraba en un sitio oscuro y con el se encontraba el pero en versión del alien lobo.

Hola Jack yo me quedaré con tu cuerpo y acabaré con tu inútil existencia.

¿Quién eres tu y olvidarte de eso tu eres el que va a desaparecer.

Tú sabes quien soy yo, soy una versión tuya mejorada y tu equipo no sirve y lo sabes si hubiera una cura ya la habrían encontrado.

Basta no es verdad yo confío en ellos

hallarán una cura.

Quizá pero se te está acabando el tiempo yo estoy ganando.

Y luego el lobo alienigena atacó a Jack con sus garras atravesando su hombro.

Y de pronto Jack despertó con sus ojos rojos pero sin convertirse.

Maldita sea voy a salir de aquí quieran o no.

Luego se levantó y golpeó la puerta muchas veces hasta que sus manos sangraran y luego uso sus garras y partió en dos la puerta y luego al salir sus manos ya estaban sanas luego unos soldados aparecieron y empezaron a disparar a Jack.

Dejen de molestar largo.

Luego Jack saltó y salió de allí y empezó a correr con gran velocidad mientras sus heridas de bala sanaban en su camino se encontró con Daniel y Teal'c y se detuvo un momento.

Jack como saliste no puedes irte aún.

Daniel no me interesa yo me largo ustedes no pueden detenerme y soy peligroso Teal'c lo dijo.

O'neill es por eso que no puedes irte.

Apartense que están estorbando.

Jack le prometiste a Sam que te controlarias.

Oh cierto Sam... Bueno ella se equivoca no podrán encontrar una cura no tengo porqué controlarme y mejor que se aparten porqué sino no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar.

O'neill no permitiremos que te vayas.

Es verdad.

Bueno yo les advertí.

Luego Teal'c y Daniel atacaron a Jack y luego el los detuvo como si nada y los noqueó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Les dije que no estorben.

Luego cuándo se dio la vuelta Sam lo apuntaba con un arma goaul.

Sam...

Perdóneme Señor pero es por su bien. Luego Sam disparo y Jack cayó al suelo inconsciente luego con un grupo de soldados se lo llevaron a la enfermería al igual que a Daniel y Teal'c.

Ya logramos terminar el antivirus sólo debemos esperar que funcione en el coronel O'neill como funcionó en la criatura.

Que bien inyectalo ya que Jack esta perdiendo la cordura.

Debe ser que se esta terminando el tiempo.

Luego Jack despertó y al hacerlo se volvió a convertir y luego la doctora Freicer le inyectó la cura y luego volvió a ser el mismo solo que seguía con el pelo oscuro y el aspecto de ser más joven.

Sam hola.

Señor lo logramos le dije que lo haríamos.

Si bueno que bien.

Luego Jack se desmayo.

¡¡¡Señor!!!.

Sam el esta bien solo es el cansancio estará bien.

Luego de un rato Jack despertó pero aún seguía bajo observación los chicos, el General y la doctora Freicer fueron a verlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos, General doctora Freicer ¿qué pasó? digo todo esta algo confuso.

Bueno Jack lo que paso fue que te convertiste en una especie de lobo alienigena y por poco te quedas así en fin pudimos salvarte bueno más bien la Doctora Freicer y Sam.

Oh en serio eso suena genial bueno casi.

Bueno hubo un efecto secundario miré.

Oh por Dios no me digas que me veo como un mutante o me quedé con la cola.

No tranquilo señor solo mire.

La doctora Freicer le pasa un espejo para que se vea en el luego O'neill lo agarra y se ve en el.

Qué me paso acaso me hicieron cirugía estética y me tiñeron ¿por qué hicieron eso?.

No, suponemos que al convertirse en esa criatura rejuvenecio y creemos que se debe a la habilidad regeneradora de esa criatura.

Oh eso es fabuloso o espera recuerdo que me dispararon, vaya supongo que eso fue lo único bueno de todo esto y bueno rejuvenecer no está mal o esperen General ¿esto no será un problema?.

No se preocupe yo me encargaré usted solo descanse.

Bueno.

O'neill luego hablamos.

Como quieras amigo.

Bueno yo también me voy hasta luego.

Teal'c y Daniel salieron.

Bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer me retiro hasta luego.

Yo tengo otros pacientes pero vendré a revisarlo en un rato.

El General y la Doctora Freicer salen.

Sam que opinas de mi nuevo luck.

Bueno me agrada de ambas formas.

Bueno espero que te acostumbres, oye como de cuantos años me veo.

Bueno yo diría que de unos 30 años.

Osea que me veo más joven que tu.

Oiga no diga eso yo soy más joven aún .

Bueno pero ahora parece que un chico más joven que tú es tú jefe ¿que opinas de eso?.

Bueno yo creo que te ves sexy y eso no importa yo se como eres realmente.

Bueno.

Luego Sam le da un beso a Jack y se va.

Luego de unos días O'neill es dado de alta aún con su nuevo aspecto.

Luego de unas semanas vuelve a tener misiones nuevamente junto con el resto del equipo SG1.

Fin. 


End file.
